


Field Test

by Pixxyofice



Category: Splatoon, Splatoon 2, coroika - Fandom
Genre: M/M, My friend yet again came up with the title, uhhhhhhhhh coroika fans interact, wonderful isnt it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 20:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixxyofice/pseuds/Pixxyofice
Summary: Glasses decides, soon after recovering from The Bug Attack, that going into Random Turf with Hachi is a good idea.Its good, but also bad because Glasses can not keep himself away from Hachi. It's adorable.





	Field Test

The sun beamed down brightly on the battlefield selected for this turf war- New Albacore Hotel. The respawn pads were empty, lights dim. As a crackle sounded through the speaker, though, the respawn pads lit up, starting as pure white before changing color. One changed to orange, and the other to a dark purple.

The super-jumping battlers appeared next, landing on their spawnpoints. 

On one end- the orange end- 3 Inklings and an Octoling spawned. The Octoling held a Blaster in his hands, wearing headphones over his ears, a red shirt, and some Suede Gray Lace-Ups. The Inkling next to the Octoling held an Octobrush in his hands, wearing glasses on his face, a baby-jelly shirt, and Smokey Wingtips. His face, while nervous, was also determined, looking down at the Octoling raring for battle.

The other two on their team were two Inklings, wearing the same Knight outfit, and holding a .52 Gal and a Custom Explosher.

The other team landed, half Octoling, half Inkling, with the two Inklings having the .52 Gal Deco and Bloblobber Deco, and the two Octolings having the Kensa Rapid Blaster and the Dynamo Roller. Their outfits are not as important to this story.

The Octoling with the Blaster glanced up at the Inkling with glasses, a smile wide on his face, and claws dancing over his weapon. "It's my first time in a Turf War that is not with your team!"

"B-But you have me here, right, Hachi?" The Inkling with glasses cracks a smile, a nervous laugh escaping him. He didn't know why he was nervous- or maybe he did, considering he was just approved to go back into Turf Wars, and he was going to wait an extra month but Hachi saw him and begged him to show him how the random Turf War Lobbies worked and-

"I'm glad for that!" Glasses couldn't help his sigh of relief, and the two Knights on their team glanced at them, clearly impatient and just wanting to fight. 

As they turned, however, the timer beeped- time to get into position. Glasses tightened his grip on his Octobrush, and Hachi shifted his weight- shrinking lower, getting prepared to jump from the spawn point. Glasses looked away, not wanting to tell Hachi that getting prepared to jump from the spawn point probably wasn't allowed, but who was looking?

Tick. Tick. Tick.

Ding.

Hachi shot from the respawn pad, one tentacle waving wildly with excitement. Glasses jumped off after him, unaided by preparing for a jump. Their Knight teammates split off the other way, so Glasses only concerned himself with flicking a few strokes before putting his brush to the ground and running after Hachi. It was like something in him yelled to stay by Hachi, stay by Hachi, watch Hachi.

Glasses brushed it off as him just wanting Hachi's first battle to go well, and caught up with Hachi quickly. Brushes, even big ones like his, could catch up to others quickly. 

As he approached, Hachi stopped and turned towards him, smile brightening and waving. "Ah, Glasses! You approached?"

"Of course!" Glasses started to swing his brush around, keeping an eye on hachi as he did so. The ground slowly was covered in orange ink, and Glasses could feel himself get a bit excited. "You're my friend. Friends stick together!"

That was so cheesy.

Hachi laughed, his tentacle waving with pleasure. "Yes! Friends, together!"

For some reason, Glasses felt his breath stop for a moment. He stopped swinging his brush, watching as the sun shone down on Hachi's head of now-orange ink, seeming to glint off of his teeth, making a halo of light. 

Glasses immediately returned to his work, and Hachi turned back to his, the both of them slowly traveling across the middle section of New Albacore Hotel. Hachi forged a path towards the center, throwing up blaster shots a few different ways to allow Glasses to catch up. Glasses would swing a few times, look up at Hachi, and come running after the Octoling.

As they reached the other end of the center of the map, Glasses tried to focus on inking, making this as much of a slowdown point for the other team. As Glasses put his head down and got to work, orange globs of ink flying everywhere, Hachi tried to keep a lookout for any dangers.

He turned around to yell an all-clear to Glasses when he noticed the Octoling holding the Dynamo Roller. Her face had a bit of orange on it, her long tentacles waving behind her as she soared through the air, her dynamo roller adjusting to be a long-range flick.

She was going for Glasses. She was right above them, and she was going for-

Hachi moved. He slid right behind Glasses, the shot popping out before he could think. The loud snap of his Blaster getting a direct hit rung through the air, and the Dynamo Roller exploded into a mix of orange and purple ink, the weapon clattering to the ground. The weapon got sucked into the form of the opposing Octoling's spirit floating away, an angry look on her face.

The Purple team had claimed a bit of the center, but their Custom Explosher and .52 Gal teammate were fighting gallantly in the center against the opposing .52 Gal Deco and Bloblobber Deco, as the Kensa Rapid Blaster had also been recently K.O.'d.

Glasses released his breath that he didn't know he was holding. When he saw the shadow come over him, he closed his eyes, and was surprised when his form was not splatted instantly. He turned around to look at Hachi, whose face was grim, determined. Hachi turned his head towards Glasses, and it's like all of that evaporated into  _ worry  _ the moment his eyes met Glasses'.

"You alright? No ink?" Hachi asked, his hands pressing onto Glasses' shoulders. His brows creased upwards, and his frown seeming to take over his face. "Were you surprised?"

"A... A little bit." Glasses said, his own brows lifting. "B-But I'm fine! Let's just keep going!" Glasses pushed himself off the ground, placing a hand on Hachi's shoulder, a smile on his face now. Hachi protected him. Instinctively, it seemed? Was he... that important? "Just keep that up, and we'll do great!"

* * *

Lil' Judd dropped the flag colored purple and huffed, turning away from the group of squids and octopi. Judd waved a flag of orange, and the team of two knights, Glasses, and Hachi all shared a mutual high five. The other team groaned, the loudest of all the octoling with super long hair with a Dynamo Roller. After a bit of this, the Dynamo Roller approached Glasses and held out a hand.

Glasses stared at it. She tilted her head towards it, and Glasses took her hand nervously. After he shook it, she smiled.

"You've got a protective one, don't ya?" She said, glancing at Hachi. "Be proud of that! Why don't you two take a break?"

"But we just-"

"Nahhhh, go. Besides," She lowered her voice, "Aren't you the kid who got stung by insects?" Glasses seemed to grow more pale, which was an accomplishment. The Dynamo Roller laughed, her tentacles twirling. "Just go, mate. You don't need battles to worsen your team!"

Glasses took Hachi by the hand, and Hachi broke away from his conversation with the Kensa Rapid Blaster-wielding Octoling on the other team. The two walked out of the building, heading towards Camp Triggerfish, where Hachi and his team resided. After a bit of walking on the open fields and underneath a few trees, Glasses realized that Hachi was still holding his hand.

Normally they would've broken contact a while back. Glasses' hearts took a leap, and Glasses looked away from Hachi, trying to minimize the ink dripping from his blue/orange tentacles. Curse the Inkling signs of affection. 

It was so quiet that Hachi noticed Glasses' shift his head away, and looked at him. Glasses flinched, and almost pulled his hand from Hachi's grip. Hachi, instead, tightened it, not allowing Glasses to pull away.

Hachi placed his other hand on Glasses' shoulder, and the two of them stopped.

"You are amazing." Hachi said, his claws brushing against sensitive skin. Glasses inhaled at that, and Hachi retreated that hand, but kept their hands held. "I... look up to you!" His tentacle, contrary to his statement of just admiration, nervously twisted up his head, then down again. There was a bit of a red/orange tint to his cheeks and ears.

Glasses took Hachi's other hand with his own other hand, and pulled Hachi closer, hearts pounding out of his chest. Hachi gasped, but still looked up at Glasses.

_ WhatamIdoingWhatamIdoingWhatamIdoingWhatamIdoingWhatamIdoing _

Suddenly, a phone rang, and Glasses jumped away from Hachi, pulling out his phone and seeing Headphones' number roll across the top, along with her real name below it. He gave Hachi a guilty look, and put the phone to his ear.


End file.
